The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display device having the same.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device may include a liquid crystal panel for displaying images and a backlight unit disposed on the rear side of the liquid crystal panel to supply light to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight unit may include a lamp or light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source.
The backlight unit may include a bottom cover, a panel guide mold, and a top case. The bottom cover is a base structure where the light source, an optical sheet, and optical sub structures are assembled. The bottom cover must be flat and stiff. The panel guide mold guides the liquid crystal panel, prevents the optical sheet from slipping, and covers the luminance Mura region. In a large display device with a large-sized liquid crystal panel, the panel guide mold is screw-coupled to the bottom cover. Typically, the bezel must be at least about 14 mm wide in order to provide sufficient space for the screw-coupling between the bottom cover and the panel guide mold. The top case fixes the liquid crystal panel guided by the panel guide mold, and may be coupled to the panel guide mold or the bottom cover.
In today's marketplace, consumers want both slimmer LCD devices and narrower bezels. However, narrower bezel designs do not provide the stiffness necessary to secure structural stability.